Enchanted Journey
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Zane asks Rikki to go with him in his hub up in the mountains for the weekend with the hope to win her back. When they go they face a lot of difficulties along the way including a nosey individual who is against Zane's attempt to win Rikki back. but the question everyone is asking is... Will they get back together again or will fate tear them apart more?
1. Just Friends

**Key info: **

**I hope you enjoy, half of this was written by another author who also updates the same story. It's a collaboration So see how it goes. The other author is missrikkijackson so go check out her profile too. We have never worked together but have great plans for this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Rikki was sitting at Rikki's waiting for Bella to finish her song and Cleo to come after finishing work so they can go swimming. She was reading a magazine, but she couldn't help but look up from time to time to stare at Zane. She didn't regret for dumping him, but she couldn't deny she still had feelings for him either. She looked up again to check on him, and she saw him coming towards her. She groaned. She looked down at her magazine again, hoping he'll figure out she doesn't want to be bothered, but it didn't work.  
- We have to talk. - she heard his voice, still reading her magazine, and felt him sitting at the empty seat opposite her.  
- Zane. - she hissed. - Give it up and leave me alone, it's over! End of story! Why can't you understand that?! It's over, finite, the end!  
- No. - he said calmly. - I'll never give up.  
She slammed her magazine down on the table and stood up in an attempt to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.  
- Just listen to me and then you can go! - he begged her.  
- I don't want to hear anything! - she said in sharp voice and tried to pulled out of his grip, but he was stronger. - Let me go, or I'll swear I'll burn you from inside out! Slowly and painfully!  
- Rikki, please listen! - he said and pulled her so she could face him. - I want to suggest something to you. Why don't you come with me in my hub up in the mountains? Only for the weekend. As friends. I'll show you that I'm really changed. And after that if you still don't want me back, I promise I'll never bother you again, I'll leave you alone. Please think of it.  
She observed his face for a moment.  
- What on earth made you think I'll agree to come?  
- Faith. - he answered simply.  
- So it's only for the weekend?  
He nodded with a little smile.  
- And you promise you won't bother me ever again after that?  
- Yes.  
She hesitated for a moment, but then finally sighed:  
- Fine. I'll come.  
He slid the hand he was holding her arm with, down to her palm.  
- Thank you. - he said.  
She turned her back to him and walked away to face with Bella and Cleo who were coming towards her.  
- Up for a swim? - Rikki asked them playfully.  
- Always! - they smiled back at her. They ran out of the cafe to jump straight into the water. In the shadows, in the frame of the door one man was watching silently while the woman he loved with all his heart, the woman he fell in love with from the first moment he saw her, ran down with her two soul-sister mermaids to dive in what was the other part of her - the ocean. He smiled to himself happy she agreed to come with him in his hub. It was going to be a perfect weekend. He knew he'd do everything to win her back. And he also knew that when he does, because he had no doubts he'll do, he'd never let her go...again.

Rikki dove into the ocean thinking about the offer she had just accepted. Was it the right thing to do?! Did she accept the offer just so he would stop bothering her, or because she really cared about Zane?... Either way she was going and no one could stop her, she felt like it was the right thing to do, besides he did say just as friends. Nothing more, nothing less, just purely friends.  
Her friends raced into the moon pool, but Rikki wanted to swim slower today, whenever she had a lot on her mind, the water calmed her down. Her instinct told her she had spent enough time wandering in the ocean and should probably meet the girls. She didn't want them getting worried, or even worse - suspicious.  
It suddenly crossed her mind - should she tell Bella and Cleo about going on that trip with Zane, or should she make up an exuse that she was going to be out of town with her dad for a few days?! They would believe that, right?  
As she surfaced the girls were in deep conversation. They stopped when they saw Rikki and explained what they were talking about. Something to do with boy bands but Rikki wasn't really paying much attention. She was too busy fighting with herself on telling Cleo and Bella. They would probably find out anyway.  
- So who do you think is the cutest? - Cleo asked Rikki.  
- Uh... I don't know. Listen guys, I'm visiting someone over the weekend and I won't see you for a few days. I just thought I should warn you so you didn't think I was ignoring you or anything like that.  
- Oh, cool, who are you going to see? - Bella asked.  
Rikki had to think fast.  
- Just an old friend. - Rikki said casually.  
- Do we know them, is it a girl? - Cleo asked.  
Rikki had a feeling they were getting somewhere.  
- No, you don't know them. Guys it's not a big deal, I'm just going to be going for the weekend. - Rikki said.  
- Ok, we were just asking... Wait... It must be a boy! Oh my goodness Rikki! Tell us, tell us, tell us! - Bella screamed.  
- Forget it guys, I don't fancy him! - Rikki said.  
- So it's a he? - Cleo said.  
Oh c***, they were onto her!  
- Yeah, so what I told you to forget it! - Rikki said.  
- Ok, but you have to fill us in when you get back! - Bella said.  
- Argh! Fine, now will you leave me alone?! This girl talk drives me mad! - Rikki said.  
Rikki and the other two girls decided to take a slow swim back. Cleo was meeting Lewis and Bella was having lunch with Will. Rikki decided to take a walk along the beach since it was the only place she could go. She didn't want to go to the cafe, because she would have to deal with Zane AGAIN. She couldn't go home either, because her dad had locked the door after he left for work. Besides she had just had a swim with Bella and Cleo and they were both away now.  
She felt the warm sand beneath her legs and the tiny grains rubbing her feet gently. There was a small breeze but it wasn't cold. Rikki loved the summer, she could just do whatever she wanted for the whole day. She wondered if Emma had texted her.  
Emma had been away for a whole year and her parents decided to take another year around the world. Emma was upset when she found out but was exited to see more places.  
When Rikki took her phone out she saw she had 4 new messages:  
From Lewis: "Can I have one more hair sample? Please..."  
From Cleo: "Do you want to get a juice later, I have some news to tell you..."  
From Bella: "Will says he is taking me out later so I won't be able to hang out..."  
From Zane: "Hey Rikki, I can't wait for the trip! Don't forget to get a rain coat and more water proof things, in case it rains!"  
Rikki re-read Zane's text again and again just to make sure it didn't have any sarcastic or smart comments or kisses. Wow, maybe he really was serious, he genuinely wanted to go as friends and not try to win her back. Maybe he was actually going to give it a go at being trustworthy. As much out of character as it was, he still managed to text her that, minutes after she had left the cafe.  
Rikki then saw a figure standing at the top of the sandy hill on the beach, he was watching her. The sun was blocking her view but she managed to make out who it was... Zane.

**I hope that you enjoyed it, we will update ASAP as I am going on hols this tomorrow! Luv u guys! x**


	2. Leaving

**Hey Everyone, this story is still half mine and half missrikkijackson's story. I write half a chapter and she writes half a chapter but the other way around... Anyway here is chapter 2**

Chapter 2: Leaving

Rikki's POV:

I was packing my stuff when I heard knocking on the door. I went to open and started to say:  
- Zane, what do y...- but I suddenly stopped realizing it was someone else and I immediately changed my tone: - Will?  
- May I come in? - he asked me.  
- Of course. - I nodded and moved to let him in. - What are you doing here? - I asked closing the door behind me.  
- I came because...because I'm worried about you.  
- Worried about me? Why? - I asked stunned.  
- Because I...really care about you and... - but he didn't finish the sentence.  
- And? - I insisted.  
- Look, I just wanted to ask you not to go with him. - Will said sounding concerned.  
- How on earth have you...oh, let me guess...Sophie?  
He nodded.  
- Look, Will, thank you for your concern, really. But there's nothing to worry about. He promised me we'll go just as friends, nothing else. Besides, you know what I'm like, and that I'll never let Zane do something if I don't want to.  
- That's the problem. - Will said taking my hand as we both sat on my bed. - You may not realize it now, but you still love him. I can see it in your eyes, you want to forgive him, you want him back. And going there alone with him, won't help you resist him for much longer. Eventually you'll give up and let him back. And then he'll hurt you again. I just don't want to see you get hurt again.  
And he pulled me for a hug. I realized he was right about one thing - I really wanted Zane back. I knew he was only bad news, but I loved him and that was the real truth.  
- Thanks, Will. - I said still hugging him. - Thanks for being so concerned about me.  
- Always. - he whispered in my ear and kissed the top of my head.  
When we released from the hug we looked at each other and I saw something in his eyes. Something I did not want to see. Love. He loved me. But I had a feeling it was more than just a brother-sister love. Before I could do anything else, he leaned towards my face and his lips touched mine. His lips were soft, but somehow a little bit more firm and manly than Zane's. He then slowly moved away. My eyes were still closed, because even though I hated to admit it, I enjoyed Will's kiss. But that was wrong. I belonged to Zane and Will belonged to Bella.  
- Please leave. - I told Will opening my eyes.  
- Rikki, I... - he started, but I interrupted him.  
- Please, just go.  
He nodded and left my trailer. I took a deep breath, trying to get what just happened out of my head. My phone started ringing and took me out of my thoughts.  
- Yes? - I said questioningly picking up.  
- Are you ready, we have to leave after 15 minuites.  
- What? But, Zane you didn't say anything about that yesterday.  
- Just finish packing and meet me outside after 15 minutes, ok?  
- Yeah, fine. - I said and I ended the call.  
I quickly put in my backpack few more things and I went outside. Zane was waiting in front in his car.  
His hub was amazing. It was not too small, not too big, with a big fireplace and a jacuzzi. Outside there was a magnificent view - some of the bigger mounts of the mountain and a big lake. The wind was not strong, and you could see everything so clear. It was perfect. I stood at the edge of the place where the hub was and closed my eyes, stretching my hands. The wind was playing with my hair and it was like it was whispering me its deepest secretes. I felt Zane was watching me, but with my eyes closed I couldn't see the big smile on his face. I felt him moving and standing right behind me. He stretched his hands taking my own and curling his fingers into mine. I didn't mind.  
- So, do you like it here? - he asked me.  
- I love it, it's perfect! - I said without closing my eyes.  
I heard him smile and he put his head closer to mine and I felt his cheek touching mine. I loved that moment and only thing I wished was for it to last forever.  
Zane sat beside me and I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had done with will. It was like I was in two worlds at once and neither of them made sense and neither of them where a good choice.  
Will was so sweet and kind and cared for me so much, but when I saw the look in his eyes all I thought was, no. No, this wouldn't work, no, he is supposed to be my big brotherly friend, no, it's just not right to do this to Bella. Just no.  
I knew Zane had Brocken almost every relationship rule but somehow his chocolate eyes, his tender lips and his cheeky smile seemed so perfect. The smile that always crept into my mind to cheer me up when I was upset. Those lips he kissed me with for the last time before breaking my heart into a million pieces, those big brown eyes he stared at me with right now...  
No, I can't do this, I got up from where I sat and ubruptly turned away from Zane's face.  
He could tell something was wrong, something was troubling me. That's the thing with Zane, he knows me so well, too well.  
He got up almost as quickly as me and touched my wrist gently making me turn towards him. I kept silent and put on a blank expression. He put his hand on my shoulder, it made me shudder as my bare skin was touching his cold hands.  
-it's ok, just friends-he paused- i meant what I said, this time I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to force you to do anything. I promise, we're just friends  
Suddenly I felt something I'd never felt before. I felt angry with myself but I also just wanted to cry in his arms. I wanted his to hold me like he used to and kiss me like at the moon pool. I wanted to forgive him and make up like what the old Rikki and Zane would do.  
I couldn't, I wouldn't. Will told me not to and he is right, I can't forgive him this easily. He isn't even begging and I'm falling for it. Stupid stupid Rikki. Don't forgive him, he doesn't deserve you- I told myself.  
-good-I said and walked into the hub and sat by the fire place where I could warm up from the breeze. Of course Zane sat beside me.  
-are you cold?- he asked  
-no- I said living  
-your shivering Rikki- he said.  
-I'm just..-I couldn't think of an excuse, I couldn't say I was scared because everyone knows I'm not scared of anything, even Zane.-...errrr  
Damn! Why did he have to win, why, why, why! I was acting like a child. He said just friends, why couldn't I just accept that.  
-do you want my jacket? Zane said  
Ew! Why would I want HIS jacket, that was defiantly being romantic, but I still liked it. I mean seriously what was I going to do about it, give him a red card or something, make him sit in the naughty corner. I gave him a look as if to say- your jacket Zane? Really?!- and he sat back down.  
-do you want a drink?- he asked  
-sure, orange juice is fine-I replied  
This was going to be an even more awkward trip than I thought. If we really had to talk about what we want to drink, we must both be thinking the same thing-I have no idea how to start the conversation.

Zane's pov  
I asked Rikki if she wanted a drink, I thought that was normal. Inside I was thinking, what am I going to say to her all day? She hates me, completely. What do you say to someone who hates you to make them love you? Exactly!  
Although I have to applaud myself, she almost fell for me earlier. God, I wish I could just hold he one more time, kiss her one more time, tell her that I care about her.  
A thought suddenly popped into my mind- what if she already has a boyfriend? I thought about it, she is Rikki, she won't have a boyfriend, it took a lot of effort for her to go out with me. But should I chance it? Who is he if she does have one? Who do I know that has always liked her a little, someone who probably is out to get me, or someone I hate... WILL!- it couldn't be will, I have to ask her. How are you supposed to ask your ex if she has a boyfriend and if he is trying to make me jealous by any chance? You can't, you simply can't. Arg this is so annoying, it's like a mind trick, a trap.


	3. Shot for Love

**please review. Here is chapter 3**

Chapter 3: here we are again.  
Zane went to the kitchen to get Rikki that orange juice she wanted, thinking of different ways to win her back. She buried her head in her hands, trying to clear her thoughts and stop thinking about Zane or about Will's kiss. She then stood up and took her jacket, just when Zane walked back in the room.  
- What are you doing? - he asked her.  
- I'm going out for a walk. - she answered.  
- Do you want me to come with you? - he asked filled with hope.  
- No. I want to be alone for a while.  
He nodded silently and put down the glass with the juice.  
- I'll try to find some mushrooms to cook for dinner. - Rikki informed him and went out.  
He sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, staring in the flames. The way Rikki was acting around him was killing him inside. He wanted her back with all his heart. He was so in love with her that he knew he couldn't live without Rikki. He then remembered something she once told him: " Sometimes to do what's right, you have to give up the things you love most, even if that means giving up your biggest dreams!"… But could he? Could he give Rikki up, just because he knew if he wanted to make her happy that will be the right thing to do? She shook his head, he knew he couldn't. He loved her too much, to just give up. He went back in his memories, in the very beginning. "Now I find you less repulsive!", Rikki's voice echoed in his mind. "Progress", he could hear himself reply. And then, right then and there he felt sad and for the first time in his life one small tear rolled down his cheek. He let it drop in his open palm, and stared at the small sparkling drop. For the first time ever, he actually cried a tear. Not for something, but for someone. Someone really special. And he wouldn't lose her. He couldn't. He suddenly stood up and went to her room. He opened the door and looked around. He went to her bed and pulled her backpack with her stuff from under it. He opened it and pulled the first cloth he found. It was the red shirt she was with when he surprised her with the café. He smelled it and was immediately lost in her perfume. He closed the backpack putting it under the bed again and went out of the room. He went to his room and lied down on his bed, holding her shirt and smelling it. He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts and memories to run wild, until he found himself asleep. He didn't know how much he had slept, but when he woke up it was already nigh. He quickly put Rikki's shirt under his pillow and went out of his room to check if she was back from her walk. He found her in the kitchen cleaning some mushrooms. Zane unsuccessfully tried to start a conversation with her, but she ignored his attempt. She just continued cooking the mushrooms she collected when she went for a walk in the forest, without paying attention at him. Even Rikki didn't know why she was doing it anymore, when all her heart wanted was Zane. He looked at her helplessly. He thought she hated him and he couldn't bear it. All he was thinking about right now, was how to win her back again. Trying to put the mushrooms carefully in the pot they slipped from Rikki's hand and fell down, splashing her with water. She tried to move, but Zane was quicker - he took her in his arms and she transformed while he held her in his strong embrace. He allowed his eyes to travel all over her body and her tail, before gently whispering in her ear:  
- I understand now.  
He really did. It was in this one moment, when he finally understood what a precious gift Rikki had and how stupid he was not to see it all this time. He slowly moved his head so their eyes could find each others. He could feel her body got a little tense in his arms when her eyes travelled all over his lips. Those lips she had longed for so long since she broke up with him. She streched her hand in order to dry her self, but he took it in his own.  
- Don't do it. - he said and smiled to her. - Just wait a few more seconds before it disappears when it dries by itself. I want to capture this moment in my memory. - and he put one of her beautiful curls behind her ear. - The most wonderful moment of me and you, the real you.  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could it be that after all this time he finally realized that was the real her and loved her for that? Or was she only dreaming? A smile spread across her face, while small tears of pure joy were sparkling in her eyes. He leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his. He walked over and gently put her in front of the fireplace, just when her tail disappeared. He placed his lips on her neck, and curled his arm, around her waist.  
- Zane - she breathed, trying so hard not to m*** from the pleasure she was feeling - don't...  
But he ignored what she said and moved down kissing her bellybutton. She couldn't stop herself but finally give up the pleasure she was feeling. He lifted her sweater kissing her up and up, and she was m*** now louder and louder, her eyes closed and her hands on his bare back. He climbed on top of her, curling his fingers into hers and kissing her passionately on the lips. Her free hand reached for his pants and unbuttoned his belt. Still kissing her, he couldn't help himself but smirk slightly. He placed her on the floor and started kissing softly her legs up and up. Rikki allowed her head to fall back and rest on the floor, with her chin up and her eyes closed. Zane continued kissing her up, until her reached her lips again. He kissed her roughly and passionately and she returned the kiss, removing his shirt. She pulled him on the floor and climbed on top of him. It was his turn to let his head rest on the floor. She started kissing him the way she never did before, as he gently entered her. The were getting in the highest levels of ecstasy when they suddenly heard something.  
A twig snapped outside and I rolled off of Zane, he was still rethinking the last moments before coming to his senses. We lay helpless in front of the fireplace on the floor. Suddenly it hit me, what if it was Will? I remember his words "I don't want you getting hurt again" he had said before I left with Zane. I bet he was trying to protect me because he thought I would do something stupid with Zane.  
I have to hand it to him, he was right, I was doing what I shouldn't be with Zane but he wasn't watching us was he? That would be gross, I mean he is like a big brother to me but really?!  
We sat up and put our clothes on and Zane started to walk towards the door.  
"Wait!" I whispered "let me go" I didn't want another Zane and Will argument, or worse a fight. He sat by the sofa again and I told him to wait there.  
I stood outside looked around and I couldn't see anything so I walked back in.  
"There's nothing out there?" I said to Zane  
"Uh Rikki" Zane tried to say  
"I could have sworn I heard something" I carried  
On  
"Rikki?!" He tryed again  
"It's like I'm imagining things" I finished  
"RIKKI!" He shouted  
"What?" I asked  
"Don't move or your dead" a voice behind me said. I could tell the Icy voice belonged to Sophie.  
All of a sudden Will came running in.  
"Sophie stop!" Will shouted  
"Why?" Sophie said  
"Because..." Will was thinking  
"Because you would have to get through me" Zane said and ran Will front of Me when he had the chance.  
"Don't shoot!" I shouted  
Will started to run over to us...  
BANG! The gun shot...  
"Ahh!" I screamed  
"Rikki are you ok?" Will shouted through the commotion to me  
"Yeah I'm fine" i breathed a sigh of relief but i looked behind her "ZANE!" I knelt down to him. He was laying on the floor clutching his right shoulder and blood was seeping through.  
"Zane can you hear me? Don't die, no, no, no you can't. Someone!" I shouted.  
"Zane?" Sophie asked stunned  
"Get out Sophie!" Will shouted at her  
"I'm so sorry, I never ment for it to hit Zane" she said  
"But you wanted it to hit Rikki, that makes it so much better" Will said sarcasticly but also serious.  
"Help me Will" I said  
"Ok, Zane I'm going to go and get some bandages. We are going to take you to the hospital, ok?" Will said  
"Alright mate" Zane said trying to be brave  
"Woah! Mate? Your mates now?" I said trying to firstly get his mind of the wound and secondly understand why he would call will, mate? It was a good thing but I didn't like the idea considering they were basicly battling over me. It was like Will was Jacob and Zane was Edward and I was Bella from twilight. It was weird.  
"I guess" he said wincing from the pain. I kissed his lips to get his mind off it. I think it worked this time.  
"I should get hurt more often" he said smiling after.  
I smiled but then Will came running down the stairs. He held bandages, plasters, tape and everything in his hands. First he applied some cream and I could see Zane's eyes water. Then he put a bandage over his shoulder and secured it with some medical tape.  
I breathed a sigh of relief knowing Zane should be ok.  
"Thank you Will" I said  
"No problem" and then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed me. I front of Zane and everything. Now my life was ruined. He kissed me and I shoved him off me.  
"WILL!" I shouted  
"It's ok Rikki" Zane's said  
"What?" I asked  
"It's ok, I saw you kiss before too. We arnt even supposed to be dating remember. I can't tell you who to kiss and who not to." Zane said


	4. The magic goes away

**_hey everyone here is chapter 4...review!_**

Chapter 4: The magic goes away

Rikki's POV:

"I can't tell you who to kiss and who not to". - was all Zane could say.  
- WHAT? - I shouted.  
I couldn't believe he could say something like that! In that moment I realized I couldn't bare to be in one room with him. I had revealed my heart to him telling him I love him and it was like he didn't even care! I stormed off the house, going to the cliff I stood when we arrived here. I sat down, putting my arms around my legs. All I wanted right now, was to be alone. In the past I taught myself some very important rules so I could act cool and let nobody know what's going on with me. A protective mechanism that helped me overcome almost everything. Almost. I reminded these rules to myself every single day. "Hide your emotions. Don't show your feelings. Don't ask or say anything with your eyes. Trust no one even your best friends, if you have ones. Don't let anyone hurt you or get under your skin! Be extremely strong. Be brave! Beware!"... That was all I had, to hold on to. Until that very day. The day I fell for Zane Bennett. It was that day when we were locked up there on the balcony of his hotel suit. It was then I realized for first time how much things we had in common (except the fear of heights of course :D ). We were so much alike or at least that was what I thought then. But now I wasn't so sure anymore. I felt movement and someone standing behind me.  
- I want to be alone, Will. - I said without even turning around.  
He walked over to where I was and sat down next to me. I moved to look at him and sighed:  
- Come on, say it.  
- Say what? - he asked me.  
- I told you so. - I responded and turned my head to look in front of me again. - I should've listened to you when you told me not to come. I was dumb to think he was changed. He'll never change.  
Will didn't say anything. I turned to look at him again.  
- Thanks. - I said.  
His eyes went wide open.  
- For what?  
- If you hadn't kissed me I'd have never found out what Zane really was feeling for me. Nothing. To him I'm just that - one big nothing.  
- Don't talk like that. - Will said. - There's no way someone who's been around you to think you're nothing. - and he smiled. - You're an amazing woman you know? I've never met anyone else like you. You're unique. - and he gently put his arm around my shoulders.  
I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes.  
- Thank you for the beautiful words. - I said.  
He smiled.  
- That's what I think.  
I chuckled at that remembering him telling me the same when he said in his eyes I were an angel, after I had saved his life.  
- I think I'm going to get some rest now. - I said standing up.  
Will nodded and stood up with me. We walked inside together. Zane was still lying at the couch, but his eyes were closed. Or at least me and Will thought so. I walked into my room, but Will followed me, and standing in the door frame asked me:  
- May I ask you something?  
- Sure. - I said.  
- Does Bella love me?  
I looked him and rolled my eyes.  
- Of course she does, Will.  
His face darkened a bit.  
- Yeah, that's what I thought. - he said absent-mindedly.  
Curiosity was forming inside me.  
- But do you love Bella? - I asked him.  
He looked me right in the eyes.  
- No. Not the way she'd want me to. I love another woman. - he hesitated for a moment, then added: - I love you.  
I turned my head looking down at the floor, my eyes water.  
- Hey, look at me. - he ran to me and kneeled in front of me, lifting my chin with his hand so I could look him in the eyes. - When I say I love you it's not because I want you and I can't have you. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I know and I love with perfect clarity what you are. You are a hell of a woman. You're the one, Rikki. - with that he smiled to me.  
A tear rolled down my cheek.  
- I don't want to be the one. - I said.  
- I don't want to be this good looking and athletic. - he joked and I chuckled at that.  
He smiled at my chuckle.  
- You get some rest now. - he said and walked to the door, but before he walked out, I stopped him:  
- Will, would you...stay here?  
He turned to look at me frozen and slowly nodded. Then he closed the door and walked over to the sofa.  
- No, I mean...here. - I pointed next me and moved a little to make enough space for him. - Would you just...hold me?  
Frozen in shock again, he slowly walked over to the bed and lied next to me. I put my head on his chest and he put his arm around my body. I closed my eyes, and soon I fell asleep.

Zane's POV:

How could I say something so stupid to Rikki? I was furious that Will kissed her, I swear I wanted to kill him in that moment. But I couldn't stop myself and the words just popped from my mouth, thinking that was what Rikki would want to hear. I was such an idiot! She ran away and Will ran after her. It's like I had just thrown her in his hands and I wanted to kill myself for that! My shoulder was hurting like hell. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't, it hurt too much. They were outside fir a little while and then came back. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep so I could hear them. They walked into Rikki's room, but thanks god it was close to where I was so I could hear everything. I heard every word Will told her. He told her he loved her. I swear I wanted to just run in there and kill him with my bare hands. But then I heard Rikki asking him to stay in her room. How could she do this? She told me she loved me! I picked my head a little and could see Will walking towards her bed and lying next to her. She put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. I just wanted to rip his head off! Big waves of jealousy were filling my whole body. I was furious at myself for throwing her in his hands and at him for using every opportunity he had to hit on her. I felt my shoulder was killing me, so I rested my head down again. This was going to be a long night...

Rikki's POV:

I woke up at 8:00 o'clock next morning. I opened my eyes and saw Will. He still had his arm around me, but was deep in his sleep. I looked at his face. He looked happy and relaxed. And he looked...beautiful. "No, stop yourself, Rikki!", I thought to myself, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I rose my head a little and now our faces were inches apart. I looked at his lips and remembered our kiss before I came here. I leaned forward and gently touched his lips with mine than slowly backed away. His lips had a taste of cherries and I loved that. They were firm and manly, but at the same time soft and gentle. I shook my head and carefully moved his arm, so I can stand up. I walked to the kitchen to make myself a coffee. I put the coffee in one cup and having put the water too, I curled my fingers to warm it up. I was drinking my coffee in the kitchen in silence, when after a few minutes, just when I've finished it, Will came too.  
- Good morning. - he cheered me up.  
- Morning. - I smiled.  
He was just about to ask me something when it started raining outside.  
- Oh, great! - I groaned.  
The last thing I wanted was to be locked inside all day because of the rain.  
Will smiled playfully at me.  
- You want to go outside, right? - he said.  
I nodded.  
- Then we're going outside.  
Before I could say something he picked me up from the chair.  
- Will, what the hell are you doing?! Put me down, now! - I said to him, but he didn't listen.  
He walked outside and lifted me, holding my waist with his hands in the height of his chest, so when I transformed my tail was freely hanging down. I smiled and stretched my hands. I didn't remember when was the last time I could enjoy the rain so freely like that. Will spun me around and I with my hands stretched I was laughing louder. I was happy.  
Since I've been a little kid, I've loved the rain more than anything. It was my everything. Like the ocean. It was like it was washing away everything negative from me. I felt Will letting my tail slid down a bit, so now our faces were on the same line. He leaned his head up and his lips found mine. I lowered one of my hands putting it on his muscular body and I buried the fingers of my other hand in his hair. But I realised how wrong that was and I released from the kiss. We looked at each other. He was smiling and I tried to smile too, though I was so confused. This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening.  
- Will, let's get inside. - I said.  
He nodded and carried me inside.  
- Do you like that? - he asked me while he was carrying me in.  
I nodded and big smile spread across my face.  
- I really loved enjoying the rain again! I can't remember when was the last time I did it!  
Will smiled.  
- I'm glad.  
- Thank you for helping me.  
- Always! - he told me and I smiled.  
I curled my hand and dried both of us. When I transformed back to normal Will put me in the ground. Zane seemed to be still sleeping. I went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. I made one of my favorite pancakes with peanuts and honey. I also made some with chocolate, because I loved them too. We and Will had our breakfast on the table, quietly talking and laughing. Then I went to the little table in front of the couch where Zane was sleeping and put his portion in front of him. I turned around to walk away, when I felt his hand taking mine.  
- Wait. - he said quietly.  
I turned around.  
- Forgive me. - he said pleadingly looking right into my eyes.  
I shook my head and pulled out my hand.  
- No, it's over, Zane. This time it's really over.  
And I walked away with tears in my eyes. I spent the whole afternoon in my room, thinking. In the evening I went to the kitchen to make some dinner with the few mushrooms left from yesterday. I put the water in the pot and curled my hand into fist to warm it up and make it boil.  
I was shocked when nothing happened.  
- What the hell? - I thought to myself.  
I tried again. Nothing. I then turned on the sink and put my hand under the water. I counted to ten, but again nothing happened. It seemed somehow I had lost my powers and my tail. I stopped the sink and was just going to run away when I bumped into Will.  
- Rikki, I'm sorry, I didn't see you! - he apologized, but I ran outside.  
Shocked from what I did, he followed me. I was running and running, not knowing where I'm going, when suddenly I found myself in front of the big lake, that was close to the hub. Taking a breath, Will stopped next to me and said:  
- Rikki, what the hell... - but he stopped seeing the tears in my eyes.- Are you ok? - he asked concerned and put his hand on my shoulder.  
- It's gone, Will. - I said and the tears started rolling down my cheeks. - My tail's gone. - and I collapsed on the ground, bursting into tears and burying my face in my hands.  
- Oh, Rikki. - he said and sitting down, he put his arms around me.  
I cried in his arms as he held me tight. I didn't want to believe what was happening to me. Is it really the end of my mermaid magic? Is it really over?...


	5. Loose the battle to win the war

**here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Sometimes you gotta loose the battle to win the war

Nothing felt ok anymore, my emotions where running wild with why's and what if's. I couldn't believe it and when Will had his arms around me, even that didn't seem right. I was going against everything I had, my friends and everything.

I felt Will's strong arms around me and for the first time I turned and slapped him. I don't know why or what I was thinking but I slapped him. He was a little shocked and when I walked inside he followed me. Still with tears running down my face, I ran to Zane.  
"What do I do?" I asked him. I pleaded. I don't know why but it felt like he knew all the answers. It felt like after all these years he knew enough about me to know what to do. I was on my knee's in front of him and he looked at me in pain from his arm and touched me gently. He touched my shoulder trying to calm me.  
"Calm down, it's ok. Go upstairs and lay down and relax, don't think about anything and don't let anything worry you, just lay their. When your ready come and talk to me" he said softly.  
He spoke surprisingly calmly as if everything was going to be ok. I obeyed him and stood running to my room. Wil shouted after me but I ignored him. In the background I heard him ask Zane what he had done but again I ignored it all. I did what Zane said and let nothing distract me or worry me and I just lay on my bed.  
After an hour of contemplating and crying and listening to Will shouted at Zane I decided I could try again. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the tap. I breathed in and out and slowly put my hand under the running water. It felt like every drop pounded like my heart and every second seemed like hours and finally after 10 second I didn't transform.  
I didn't cry, I didn't break down, I just stood their. I went downstairs and saw the two boys arguing but Zane was still on the sofa unable to move.  
When they saw me the room fell silent, I sat on the sofa opposite them both. Will was standing and Zane was laying on the other Sofa. After five minutes of silence I began to explain.  
"My powers, my tail, they are both gone. I tried again and it didn't work. I don't know what to do and you two are both driving me crazy. My mind is full of doubts right now and everything seems to be going wrong" I said to them and they both listened.  
"I think you should come back home away from this" Will said glaring at Zane.  
"Do whatever because I can't stop you right now. You have suffered way to much and I don't want you to go but if you honestly don't want to be with me anymore then go." Zane said  
I looked at them both and this was the moment of truth, their was one problem though. I didn't know who I was going to pick. All the problems here aren't just going to go away if I leave. What happened here will effect Will and Bella's relationship back at home, it will never leave me if I don't choose now.  
I felt weak and my legs where giving up on me. I could feel myself fall and will catch me. The last thing I saw was Zane's face, he looked at me the way he did when we kissed at the moon pool. When he asked me to trust him, believe him and I smiled agreeing. This time he mouthed words but I couldn't hear him. He looked at me with concern and everything came back to me.  
The day of the seminar, the moon pool, the beach when he bought me the dress, the shopping trip when we ate ice-cream and laughed together, last night by the fire and I felt a sudden rush of warmth in my heart. I was even more confused but when I hit the floor everything made sense. I knew what to do but yet I couldn't do it as everything was black. I had fainted.  
The next thing I knew will was holding me in his arms and Zane was kneeling beside me holing his arm and my hand with the other hand.  
I felt Zane's hand move away as Will lifted me in his arms. I grasped Zane's hand in mine again as is comforted me a lot. I smiled at him to let him know it was ok and then I let Will carry me to my bedroom. It hen told him to leave and that I was ok so he left the room with the door slightly open. I decided I needed some more time to think.  
Apart from the obvious not a lot had changed, Zane had said a stupid thing by saying he didn't care who I kissed, he then got jealous and we where on square one. Will wasn't much different, he loved me and wanted to help me but in the end he was too much of a big brother to me and besides Bella loved him more than I ever will.  
As much as I knew the sensible thing to do was to leave this place, I was having so much fun in the wild. I got to get away from my busy life at home and I could go and pick fruits and mushrooms and do whatever without anyone their to see me.  
Will always knew the right thing to do but in my head his option would just bring everything to where it started but with family and friends to deal with on top of that. I liked him, but as a friend and I don't think that will change.  
Zane, I can't see my self ever loving again but at least he isn't pressurising me into leaving or staying.  
Thinking was just so over rated and I didn't want to do it anymore. I wanted to go out there and sort it out, now. As much as the boys told me to rest, I disobeyed them and explained that I didn't want to leave.  
"I like it here and even with all these problems, I want to be in the wild, free and I would feel like the city Is to busy to go back to right now" I said  
"Are you crazy Rikki? You can't stay here, it's dangerous and I told you before Zane wasn't good for you" will shouted  
"No, will he isn't, he may make mistakes and he might say things he doesn't mean but he would never hurt me intensionally." I reply stubbornly. I wasn't leaving so that he could have me. What would Bella do. I couldn't believe I said that about Zane, it's not like I meant it, it just popped out of my mouth.  
"Fine, then I'm staying with you" will said "to protect you"  
"I don't need protecting!" I shouted back. At this point Zane was fed up of us screaming at each others faces.  
"Both of you! Rikki of course I want you to stay, Will I think it's best if you leave. We are not getting anywhere here and neither of you are thinking straight" he said  
"Fine, I'm leaving but I'm coming to check on you every day. I care about you Rikki." will said  
I was silent as Will left the room, I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV to some cooking program. I wasn't really paying much attention, I was to stuck in my thoughts.  
"Are you ok ?" Zane asked  
"No" I replied bluntly. I couldn't deal with another argument and I wasn't in the mood to talk. Although I admit Zane does make me feel better, he does say the stupidest of things.  
"Want to talk about it" he asked  
"No" I said again trying to end the conversation there.  
"Come on, your obviously thinking something" he said, I forgot how well he could read my mind. Of course I was thinking.  
"Is it about will?" He asked hoping for an answer now.  
I nodded but didn't speak.  
"You know, if you like him just..." I cut him off  
"No I don't" I said  
"Then what's the problem?" He asked  
I sighed trying to figure it out myself. Yes I did like Will but as Family and the problem was I couldn't tell if Zane was still trying to hit on me.  
"Is it me?" He asked  
I nodded again.  
"Your going to need to say a bit more than that" he said and I smiled.  
"You, your so..." I couldn't find the word.  
"Smart, handsome, brave, strong, sexy" he said and we both laughed.  
"No, well... But not what I'm thinking" I said  
"Oh right, is it that me and Will don't see eye to eye and it feels like your caught in the middle. You know, I still like you Rikki, a lot but if you don't want me to say that then I won't. Your a smart, sexy woman and I've experienced the good and bad side of you, just like you have with me but I just want to let you know, whatever happens in the future I am here for you." Zane said  
It was Ike he could sum up everything I was thinking it a few sentences. I couldn't believe how spot on he was. All I needed to hear was that he was there for me and he understood how I hated him and Will arguing and fighting over me.  
I couldn't find the words to say except these.  
"I love you" I said not even realising I said it I sat up thinking about it. He looked stunned as well but he couldn't move as his arm caused him to much pain.  
"You love me, did you mean that?" He asked. I could tell he wanted to get his facts right first. In all honestly I didn't know the answer myself.  
"I don't know" I said and once again I felt dizzy and faint. I felt my knee's go weak and Zane saw it too. He struggled to get up with his bad arm but he caught me in time before I fell.  
When I awoke I was on my bed and Zane was sitting by my bed on the chair and he was bandaging his arm up.  
"What are you doing, are you ok?" I asked when I was fully awake. Zane looked up into my eyes.  
"Don't worry about me, it just started to bleed again. More importantly, how are you?" He asked  
"I'm ok" I said  
"Tell me the truth Rikki, I think you need to see a doctor" Zane said but inside I had a feeling about what was wrong already.  
"No" I lied but I had a feeling it was to do with my powers being lost. Something wasn't right about it all, I made the thought leave my mind.  
"Ok" he said  
"Do you want me to bandage it up for you again" I offered as I saw him struggling.  
"If you don't mind" he said  
I sat up and stretched my arms out. My hands where cold and as I touched Zane's muscular arm he flinched half in pain and half in coldness of my touch.  
He sat like a child, still waiting for his mum to put a plaster on a cut from playing In the playground.  
Zane looked at me while I concentrated on bandaging it up correctly and I felt his warm hearted eyes on my face. He seemed calm when I was around, as soon as Will, or Sophie or anyone else was around he was always tense. It was strange to see him so relaxed but strangely I liked him like this.  
I knew tomorrow was a new day, maybe my powers would be back, maybe I would be ok. I also knew it brought more problems such as will visiting to check on me.  
As night came I felt lonely without someone near me. I heard the TV on and found Zane still awake so I sat beside him and lay my head on his shoulder. I soon found myself fall asleep on his shoulder.


	6. Consequences of love

**Chapter: Consequences of Love**

Suddenly I felt something warm on my face.  
- Rikki, you're bleeding from your nose! - Zane shouted.  
He quickly wiped the blood with his sleeve. I could feel him shaking slightly. He lifted me even though he was still in pain from his shoulder and carried me to mybed.  
- Why is it so hot in here? - I asked him.  
He touched my forehead with his hand. He then turned pale as he said:  
- You're burning up.  
Zane ran in the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back with ice and gently put it on my forehead. I shivered. After a few more minutes I fell asleep. And after half of the night was already passed I started getting hotter and bleeding from my nose again even though I was still sleeping. Zane grabbed some tissues from my nightstand and wiped away the blood. He ran his fingers through his hair. He than took my hand in his and fondled me on the cheek.  
- Please, don't leave me. - he whispered in my ear. - I can't leave without you! You have to be ok, please!  
He couldn't think of anything else to say or do. He wanted to help me, to cure me and the feeling of being unable to help me was killing him. He spent the night holding me in his arms. No matter how hot and sweaty I was, no matter I bled again and I dirt his shirt. No matter I was shivering and obviously running a fever. No matter I was tossing and screaming because I was having nightmares. No matter I was literary unconscious. He was there the whole night, just holding me, kissing my lips and whispering beautiful things in my ears. Then it was morning again. I slowly opened my eyes. I was still burning up, I felt weak and I couldn't see clear, everything was blurry. I blinked a couple of times, but there was no change. I even felty dizzy. I got scared. What was happening to me?  
- Zane. - I said touching his hand with mine. - Zane, wake up.  
- Mmm, what? - he said lazily opening his eyes. - Rikki? You're awake! - he said.  
- Zane, something's going on with me, I'm scared.  
- What is it? - he asked concerned and I felt him holding my hand tighter.  
- I can't see clear. Everything's blurry and I feely dizzy. Everything's spinning around. I'm scared, Zane.  
He had never heard me sound so vulnerable and he couldn't bear it.  
- We need to take you to the hospital.  
- No! - I said. - I don't want to.  
He looked me in the eyes. I felt tears started to form in my eyes.  
- I'm so scared, Zane. think I'm going to die. - I whispered my voice shaking.  
- What? - he said. - No, you're not going to die, you can't die, I won't let you! - he said.  
Nov 17-Zane, I'm hot and I can't see and I don't want to go, don't let me go. Hold on to me. You can make it better, can't you.- I said weakly. He had to know what to do.  
-I'll fix it, I promise, but we need to get you to a doctor. It's going to be ok- he told me but I could tell he was scared and he didn't know. His voice stuttered and he shook and he couldn't look at me straight.  
-Zane, hold me. Kiss me because if I die...- I started but Zane interrupted  
-your not going to die, Rikki your not. Don't even think about saying that to me ever.- he said to me still worried out of his mind. He held my hand tight and I could see the worry in his eyes. He lifted me gently and everything hurt, my muscles, my bones.  
He took me to the car where I sat up. The bleeding had stopped temporarily but my vision was still blurred and I was burning hot. I couldn't control it.  
I was rushed into the hospital and the doctors took samples and scans and the whole time Zane sat beside me. He ran his fingers through his hair, he was stressed and started pacing around the room a few times. I couldn't move, my arms where in tubes, my body was aching, I just wanted Zane.  
-Zane, hold my hand- I said weakly  
He walked over to me and sat by my side a smiled but I could tell it was fake. He moved some hair out of my face.  
-you already look like your getting better- he lied to me. I could see a mixture of sadness and worry across his whole body.  
-kiss me Zane- I told him and he leaned in towards me. And just before our lips met the head doctor walked in.  
-ahem, may I interrupt- the doctor said and I sighed. Zane sat up and looked at the doctor expectantly.  
-I have the results, Rikki, your baby is the cause of this sudden rise in temperature. Have you had anything else wrong with the pregnancy?- the doctor asked  
-What!- I said with the remaining energy I had  
-pregnant?- was all Zane said  
-yes, I assume you didn't know, well it seems the baby is giving you these fevers and everything should return to normal within a day.- the doctor explained. I was still struck by the news.  
-oh Rikki, I'm so sorry, what have I done- Zane said with tears in his eyes.-I can't believe I did this, I'm so stupid.  
-Zane- I whispered  
-yes- he replied sadly  
-I think it's true, I love you- I said thinking about it I knew it was true this time.  
-but the doctor just told you your pregnant, are you not mad?- Zane asked me.  
-yes, I am but I think I'm way to messed up right now to care.- I said giving a small weak laugh.  
-I love you Rikki, your the best damn thing I've ever had- he said and kissed me for what seemed like eternity and it was the best moment of my life.  
I heard the door slam of my hospital room and a loud voice shout at me and Zane.  
-You idiot Zane, how could you take advantage of her like this!?- Will thundered in.  
-will!- I said  
-Rikki, why didn't you tell me, I could've helped you- he said  
-Will, it's ok- I tried to say  
-ok?! Are you insane?- he shouted  
- maybe but I'm not too insane to realise what I'm doing- I shouted back  
-your pregnant- he said the words made me shudder- I'm just trying to help you Rikki- he said calmer now.  
-I know but I have Zane.


End file.
